Romance vs Terrorist
by avondale09
Summary: Misaki really likes Usami, even if he can't, and won't, admit to it. But after he meets Shinobu, a cute boy of around the same age that he can really relate to, he can't help but feel a little something for him. The Terrorist attacks, again! Definitely M
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, well, I think this is gonna be a multiple chapter story, cuz I have some thoughts in mind. This was actually kinda hard for me to write, so, idk if I will actually continue it like I want to, cuz it would be cute enough as is. But, the plan is to have a cute but sad story with a happy ending. Maybe Misaki has some wandering eyes? Hmm? Maybe some younger boy might catch his eye? A certain... terrorist? Hmmmm? Hehe. We'll see. **

**But I PROMISE, my loyal fans whom I looove and am surprised looove me back, lol, I PROMISE that I will finish my other stories. I'm just busy with school and, uhm, my new yaoi obsession. Junjou Romantica is pretty much my life, but I think I might be calmed down enough to continue with the real world. Probably not. We'll see. But I promise I will finish my other stories! For my own sake, as well! Thank you! And I hope you like this one just as much as the others!**

"All set."

The boy placed both plates down onto the small kitchen table for two, and took a seat across from his lover.

_Is that really what we are?_

He began picking at his eggs, thinking of just how much he had changed in these few short months, when he peered up through his hair to find the older man staring intently at him.

"What?" he mumbled, mouth full of eggs. He simply raised an eyebrow as the man opposite him remained completely silent. "Uhh… Usagi-san?" He swallowed.

"Yes, Misaki?"

"Are… you alright? Is your breakfast okay?"

"Of course it is. It always is, isn't it?" He smiled gently at Misaki.

"Uh… thanks." Misaki flushed a little, looking down and continuing to pick at his eggs.

_His beautiful smile… his kind words… _

_No._

He began shoveling his breakfast into his mouth.

"Misaki…" Usami breathed softly, placing his hand over Misaki's idle one that lay flat on the table. The boy stopped abruptly and tensed, looking anywhere but into the man's icy blue eyes.

_No. No. No._

"Misaki, look at me," he comforted, lacing their fingers together. Misaki's face was burning now, and as he looked up slowly, and their eyes met, the loud, quickened pace of his heartbeat practically burst out of his chest, and his eyes started to water slightly.

_Why do I feel like this around him? I'm so scared, but… _

"I love you, Misaki."

_I can't deny this feeling, whatever it is._

"Misaki?"

_Two men… together? It's just… crazy… insane…_

"You're trembling."

_But at times like this… _

"Mmm… you're so adorable when you get nervous…"

_The thought barely crosses my mind. _

Usami leaned across the table and captured the boy's lips roughly with his own. Misaki protested for a moment, bringing his hands up to push the man away by his shoulders; but, as usual, he was unable to ignore the warm tingling in his veins, and the hardening of muscle beneath his pants, so instead, he grabbed at the older man's shirt collar and pulled him in even closer, softly whimpering with the shame of a need that he could not ignore.

"Mmm..." Usami moaned, always finding his lover's innocent confusion to be somewhat of a turn on (though deep down it stung a little, knowing that Misaki wasn't ready to love him the way that he truly loved Misaki.)

_How is it that my strongest resolve crumbles so easily beneath your slightest word… your slightest touch…_

As Usami pulled back, Misaki moved forward a little, now reluctant to end such a passionate kiss. Embarrassed and shocked at himself, he pouted childishly and looked quickly away, before hastily standing up out of his chair and speed cleaning around the kitchen. At first Usami was startled, but he was, after all, used to this type of behavior from his young companion.

_Why do I let this happen?_

Usami walked casually but confidently over to Misaki, who had stopped and turned his back as Usami came closer, wrapping his arms tightly around himself. He looked down, tears about to flow nonstop from his eyes; but the older man wouldn't have it. He wrapped his even longer, even stronger arms around Misaki, burying his face into the boy's neck, before whispering, "Don't you ever be embarrassed around me, ever," into his ear. Misaki shivered, eyes squeezing shut.

_Stop treating me this way! Stop being so nice to me!_

Before the boy had had any time to protest, Usami grabbed him by the wrist and practically dragged a kicking and screaming Misaki to their bedroom. "No! Usagi-san, no! Stop! Not today! Haven't you ever heard of 'I don't want to!?'" Misaki yelled at him, throwing a few punches in his direction for emphasis. He quieted immediately when Usami threw him onto the bed.

_What's the point? Of course this will happen… it always does._

_The problem is… _

Usami joined Misaki on the bed and yanked off the boy's colorful, sweater-style track jacket, revealing a thin, pale chest slightly glowing from the sunlit reflection shining in from the hallway. Usami took a moment to soak in the young beauty before him whilst slowly undoing the boy's form-fitting jeans, allowing for time to truly appreciate the moment, when Misaki started to writhe uncomfortably underneath him.

_The problem is…_

"Faster, Usagi-san…" Misaki whispered, shutting his eyes and turning his face away, cheeks flushed from something slightly different than embarrassment. Usami smiled warmly at Misaki, happy to comply with his needs. He quickly slipped off the boy's pants, and tugged his own down past his knees, sitting back comfortably.

_I think I might want it to happen._

Usami lifted Misaki onto his lap, pulling him close, breathing in his scent, kissing his lips, his face, his neck. "Are you okay, Misaki?" he asked softly, and Misaki shivered at his words.

"Yes…" he whispered back, voice slightly shaking, head turned to the side, eyes never opening.

"Look at me," Usami ordered lightly. Misaki whimpered; he couldn't wait much longer. "Look at me, Misaki," the man repeated, a little louder this time. Misaki looked up at him, his big green eyes filled with so many different emotions: confusion, shame, frustration, need, _want_... and love? Usami ran a hand through the boy's silky brown hair, looking deeply into his eyes for just a few more moments, before gently filling Misaki with his length, using the ample amount of pre-come as lubricant. Usami usually wasn't very gentle, and mainly because, although Misaki swore up and down that he didn't want any of it, he never really complained _during_ the matter.

"Ah! Usagi-san, sto—ugh…" Misaki 'protested', breathing labored, sweat already pouring down his chest. He grabbed so tightly to Usami's shoulders that Usami thought he might be bleeding.

"Does it feel good?" Usami breathed deeply, licking up the side of Misaki's jaw.

"Ugh… n-… no…" Misaki tensed and scrunched up his face as Usami lifted him up and down his length at a slow, steady pace. Usami snickered, quickly jerking off Misaki and sucking on his neck simultaneously to increase the pleasure. He then smirked victoriously as it became too much for the boy.

_It hurts, but it feels…_

_I don't know how much longer I can last…_

"How about now?" Usami whispered while biting at Misaki's earlobe.

"I… ah- I'm…ugh…gonna..." Misaki whined, head now leaning into the man's chest, body trembling wildly.

"So do it," Usami grunted, pulling the boy down hard while pushing up deeply.

"U- Usami-san… I… uh, ugh!" And that was all that Misaki could say as he spilled into Usami's hand and all over their stomachs. Usami then laid the boy down carefully onto the bed, making sure his head hit the pillow. Misaki was practically sprawled about, too worn out, as always, to move much more. Usami licked them clean, something he usually enjoyed afterwards, quite to Misaki's dismay, while the boy then calmed his own mind and his breathing returned to normal. Usami quickly kissed his young lover's lips before covering him with blankets.

"So…" Usami trailed casually, playing with and twisting little tendrils of the boy's hair.

"Mmm… ?" Misaki mumbled, barely able to keep consciousness. Usami chuckled at how young Misaki really was, his lack of sexual stamina case in point.

"I was wondering if you wanted to join me later on today. I'm going to visit an old friend of mine."

"Mmm… whatever," Misaki replied groggily, tucking his head further beneath the covers.

"Thank you," Usami half-smiled, leaning down to kiss the boy atop his head, who then squirmed himself tighter between blankets. "I'll wake you up before two." He quickly mussed his softly snoring lover's hair, and then left him to nap while he finished his eggs downstairs.

**So... that's what I got so far. Hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so apparently, despite lack of comments, people seemed to like this story. Well so do I, so I decided to continue writing it! Haha, well, this is the second installment, which took me all week to finally finish. And it's actually kind of a rush job, but I'm way too impatient and I need to see how this story will play out! Cuz I'm not even completely sure... I mean this one went a LOT different than what I had planned all week. But anywho, my BFF Jill, I mean Cassie (StaminaPenDragon), is really quite upset that I'm still writing this at 4:00 in the morning and she can't go to bed until I stop typing. So this will have to make due. I am quite excited with it! I hope you still enjoy it!!!**

_ Selfish Usagi…_

_ Abusing people's bodies like that…_

Misaki winced as he stood up out of bed, sharp pains shooting down his lower body. He grabbed the big, white down comforter and draped it over his head, wrapping it tightly around himself to keep covered. Making his way downstairs, Misaki hissed at each step, eyes never looking up as he focused on keeping balance. When he reached the bottom, Usami could be heard laughing softly from the couch.

_ Damn Usagi…_

Misaki's head shot up, aiming to glare at and harass his lover for laughing at something that was clearly _his_ fault, when he caught sight of the true source of the man's amusement. Aikawa, Usami's editor, was sitting on the couch opposite Usami, smiling suspiciously at the naked boy limping underneath a blanket.

"Good afternoon, Misaki-kun! I brought you some cake!" the woman called cheerfully.

"Yes, good afternoon," Usami echoed smugly. Misaki's mind went blank as, eyes wide with shock and embarrassment, he turned slowly around to head right back upstairs.

_ What has happened to my life?!_

Before Misaki could even make it three steps, Usami had scooped him up to bring him upstairs. He sat the boy gently on the bed as he walked over to the dresser and pulled out a black dress shirt, black dress pants, and a light grayish-purple colored tie- an outfit that Misaki hadn't worn since his first day of University.

"Why didn't you tell me that Aikawa-san was here!?" Misaki screamed, thrashing wildly.

"There's no need to be so upset. I told you never to be embarrassed around me," Usami replied calmly as he laid the outfit down on the bed.

"I'm not embarrassed because of _you_! Not everything is about you, if that's not so hard to believe!"

_ I can't stand Usagi-san! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!_

"I'm sorry; I just didn't think you would wake up before she left. I didn't plan on waking you for at least another half hour. I would've warned you, had I known," Usami said, gently patting Misaki on the head. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach.

_ Stop being so nice to me! _

_ Stop making me fall for you!_

…

_ Me? Fall for… him?_

"Well… uh, what's all that for?" Misaki asked, swallowing back any guilt he now felt for maybe overreacting."Are you still coming with me to visit Hiroki?"

"Yeah, sure, I guess. If you really want me to.""I do. Wear this, it's nice."

"Okay…" Misaki agreed cautiously, not quite sure what it was that the man really had in mind. He got dressed up anyway, brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and met Usami and Aikawa downstairs in the living room less than ten minutes later. As soon as he made his way over to the living area, they both stood up.

"Hello again, Misaki-kun," she smiled at him.

_ She's always so polite._

_ That makes it all the worse…_

"Hello Aikawa-san. I'm very sorry about earlier," he said, scratching idly at his head, not really looking her in the eyes.

"Oh, don't worry about it! You know how cute I think you two are!"

_ Then again, she is a dirty fangirl…_

Fifteen minutes later, they pulled up in front of Misaki's school, Mistuhashi University.

"You have a good friend here? What, do you have some sort of weird thing for young college students?" Misaki asked, sort of jokingly, but now slightly suspicious.

"A very good friend of mine works here in the Literature Department. He's an old childhood friend whom I haven't seen in a while."

"Oh, okay..." Misaki trailed, wondering just who this special friend could be.

"Are you jealous, Misaki?" Usami teased.

"What!? Don't be stupid," he replied defensively.

"Good. Don't be," the man said, quickly stealing a kiss from the boy. Misaki pushed him off, crossing his arms and looking out the window all huffy. A small smile slowly crept into his expression, and he quickly shook it off, but not before Usami caught a glimpse of it, laughing quietly at the boy's stubbornness.

_ I don't get this guy... _

As they walked down the halls of the school, headed for the Literature Department, students clung to the walls, shocked that the Great Akihiko Usami was gracing their halls with his presence. And what was even more surprising, was that he was walking with that strange Misaki Takahashi, the boy that he often drove to and from school, as if they were close, personal friends. Every time Misaki tried to keep the spacing between them, Usami would pull him in closer.

_ What he is doing!? _

"I told you never to be embarrassed around me," Usami said, loud enough for only Misaki to hear.

"Once again, this is all about you! This is _my_ school, and the people here already think I'm a freak because of _you_!" Misaki whispered loudly, overreacting as usual. Usami rolled his eyes, and reluctantly let the boy walk a few paces behind him. Seconds later, they reached the door to the Literature Department, a teen in an olive-colored sweater jacket leaning against the wall beside it; eyes closed, head pointed downward, arms tightly crossed- clearly an unhappy boy. They ignored him for the moment, Misaki though slightly curious as to why this boy looked so angry, and Usami knocked quietly on the door. A thin, casually, yet cleanly dressed man of about the same age as Usami answered the door with a stern look on his face.

_ Ah! It's my crazy Associate Lit. Professor from last semester!_

_ Well… I guess it makes sense that they would get along…_

"Oh, Akihiko, you're early," the man with jaw-length brown hair mumbled to Usami. He looked down at Misaki with slight surprise in his expression. "So this is the boy. Well, Takahashi-kun, it's good to see you again. Are you enjoying your second semester at Mitsuhashi?" he directed toward Misaki.

"Oh, uh, yes, I enjoy it here very much, thank you, Kamijou-sensei," Misaki answered, a little flustered.

_ This is so strange… _

_ I never thought I'd actually be having a normal conversation with this whack job… _

"That's very good to hear, I'm glad," he answered back, slightly flustered himself. Not really knowing what else to say to his former student, he directed to the conversation back to Usami. "Well, uh, I still have a few more things to get in order before we leave. If you want to come in and wait, I have an old book of poetry we just got in. You might be interested to take a quick look... And uhm, Misaki," he added hesitantly, "this boy here is Shinobu. He's just waiting for my colleague to finish up here in the office as well, but maybe you could have a few words with him. He's thinking of attending M University next semester for Literature…"

_ And what, tell him how freakin' crazy you are!?_

_ He'll never take your stupid course after that!_

"Of course, sensei," Misaki agreed politely anyway, turning to look at the sad expression on the younger teen's face, eyes still staring at the ground. The associate professor then sighed, relieved to be free of this somewhat awkward situation, and slunk back into his office, followed by an expressionless Usami, but not before patting Misaki roughly on the head, receiving the usual death glare in return. A familiar tingle shot through the boy.

_ Why do you always do that!?_

_ In front of… people, and stuff… it's weird, right?_

"So, uh… you're a senior then?" Misaki started, completely unsure of what he was supposed to say.

"Obviously," was Shinobu's sharp answer. Misaki was slightly taken aback, but he tried to remain positive.

"Right, well, that makes sense," he laughed. "So, uh… why Literature?"

"Because Miyagi-san works in that department," Shinobu replied, just as dryly as before.

_ What the hell is with this kid?_

"Oh, is… he your older brother, or something?"

"My former brother-in-law."

"Wow, really? That's cool then, to have a family member working in your major. You're gonna need the help if that crazy Kamijou is your professor…" Misaki trailed, cringing at the thought. The boy just became even more miserable-looking, if possible, and Misaki became alarmed.

"Hey, what's wrong? Don't worry; he's not all that bad. He'll only throw stuff at you if you don't pay attention," Misaki smiled, trying to cheer him up.

"No, it's just that… I dunno, nevermind..." Shinobu crossed his arms tighter, looking in the opposite direction. He looked like he might even cry.

_ This kid is…_

"Listen, you can tell me. I promise I won't laugh, I'm here to help," Misaki implored genuinely.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not your problem," Shinobu said in a melancholic tone.

_ Why is he so down on himself?_

"Hey, c'mon, don't say things like that. I honestly don't mind if you tell me," Misaki tried again, putting his hand on Shinobu's shoulder, looking at him sincerely. Shinobu's head shot up to Misaki at the touch, and a tear escaped his eye. Misaki immediately retracted, unsure of whether or not that was his fault.

"Is that man that you came here with your boyfriend?" Shinobu asked quietly, but seriously.

"What!? No! No, of course not," Misaki replied wildly, then calmly, shocked at the question. He felt a pang of guilt in his stomach the second he denied it.

_ Is Usagi-san my boyfriend?_

_ I'm not quite sure how to truthfully answer that…_

"Well, then you would never understand my situation, so please just leave me alone…" Shinobu replied, obviously offended by Misaki's answer for whatever reason.

"Hey, you don't know that," Misaki stated boldly, even a little defensively, "so why don't you try me."

_ Who does this kid think he is?_

_ I've been through a lot more than he could possibly know…_

At that same moment, Shinobu turned to face Misaki, one hand steadily pressed against the wall. He looked deep into Misaki's bright, green wondering eyes with his own, soft gray ones, and before Misaki had had any time to protest, Shinobu tightly pressed their lips together, hands roughly grabbing onto his shoulders.

_ What the fuck is wrong with this kid!?_

Misaki put both hands up to Shinobu's chest in an attempt to stop the assault, just as he always did with Usami, but just as he always melted into Usami's kisses eventually, so he did with this one, as well. He started to kiss back, when Shinobu pulled quickly away, both boys breathing just slightly erratically, because it was more awkward than anything. Hands still gripping Misaki with strength, Shinobu looked deeply into his eyes once more, as if attempting to read him, the same scowl he'd been wearing since before they'd arrived still present. Less than a second later, he moved back to his defensive, cross-armed position against the wall, and continued their discussion as if some sort of question he'd had was now answered.

"Keep this to yourself. I'm only telling you this because I'm going crazy having to deal with it alone. The truth is… I'm madly in love with Miyagi-san," Shinobu admitted, voice and body shaking slightly.

"Uhm… oh…" Misaki replied, still in complete and utter shock at what had just happened.

"Yeah. We're sort of together, but he's still kind of on the fence about it, I think. Understandably, I guess. We are 17 years apart. Although, this whole thing is sort of his fault…" Shinobu trailed sort of bitterly.

"Well… uh, so what's the problem?" Misaki asked dumbly, not really comprehending the situation.

_ Did he seriously just kiss me?_

_ Did I seriously just try to kiss him back…?_

Shinobu sighed. "Well, that teacher of yours, they work together. They've known each other for a long time, and I think that maybe Miyagi-san may have some feelings for him. It kills me because there's absolutely nothing I can do about it. They're long-time friends and co-workers, and with that comes a relationship, whether plutonic or not, and no matter what, I can never top that. He's always so confused when he's with me, but when he's with _him_… he's so comfortable…"

_ This might seriously be the weirdest kid I have ever met…_

"Uhm, well… if he says he wants to be with you, then I don't see any reason why he would lie about it…" Misaki thought honestly, finally composing himself.

"Yeah, right. There are so many good reasons for him to be with that stupid Kamijou than me. He's older, smarter, better looking, more experienced, and I'm sure that the list just goes on and on…" Shinobu looked just about ready to cry again.

_ This kid has serious self esteem issues…_

_ And for no good reason, too._

"Shinobu, listen to me. You have to stop thinking so badly of yourself. I can't see any reason why anyone _wouldn't_ want to be with you. You're young, yes, but so am I. What's so wrong with that? And you seem pretty damn smart to me. As for experience, I can't really tell you how much you have, but does that really matter, in the end? I mean look at you, you're seriously an attractive kid. This Miyagi-san should be grateful to have such a nice, caring boyfriend like you," Misaki blurted out, quite serious, yet also quite surprised. Shinobu stared at him, unbelieving.

"…You really think so?"

"I do," Misaki smiled at him, mussing up his hair. Shinobu smiled back for once, just as Usami, Kamijou, and Miyagi walked through the door.

"Ready for the big, surprise triple date?" Usami smiled at Misaki, pulling him away from Shinobu, hugging him close to his side. And Misaki let him, because he didn't know what else to do.

**Ok so there is it! I didn't expect Shinobu to actually kiss Misaki, that was a big surprise to me, lol. But it seemed to fit. So jeez, what will happen next? Misaki cares about Usagi-san, but... Shinobu might just be too irresistable! Oh noes! Personally I'd go with Hiroki but that's just me, I guess... lol. So coming up next? The big date with all the Junjou couples. Awesome... *starts to think what the hell she's gonna write* Cassie, help! Haha. Review, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I know this took forever for me to update... idk. I have no excuses. And this chapter came out way longer when I typed it on Word, so idk why it's so short here. *sigh* I hope you're happy with this update, I'm really sorry.**

**Don't own.**

"Misaki?" the man called as they drove quickly down the street, headed for the restaurant where they would be meeting the other couples.

_I wonder why that boy would kiss me…_

"Misaki?" he called again, raising an eyebrow at the kid.

_Didn't he say he loved that guy?_

_It just doesn't make sense…_

_I mean… he seemed like such a nice kid… he's definitely too hard on himself…_

"Misaki!" he called louder, turning to look for a split second at the thin, brown-haired boy gazing obliviously out the window. He sighed, and the boy turned to look at him.

"Yes, Usagi-san?" Misaki replied, shaking away his thoughts.

"I'm glad you decided to join me on our date," Usami stated rather bitterly. Misaki instantly felt guilty, and slouched a little in his seat.

"I'm sorry. I… I'm just sorta worried about school. I might be falling behind, and going there today just sparked my nerves a bit, y'know?" Misaki lied. The last thing he wanted was for Usami to find out about the kiss. It was never Misaki's fault that these things happened to him, but they always happened nonetheless. And Usami, being the overprotective man that he is, was never too understanding.

"No," Usami sighed, "I'm sorry. I know you really don't want to go on this date, especially with the other couples. I shouldn't have surprised you like that, I know better. I just thought it might be good for you. Isn't this what normal couples do?"

"Normal?" Misaki questioned.

"Well, it's true that Hiroki's a neurotic, and that boss of his, Miyagi, well, he's just a pedophile… Hey, you know what? We just might be the most normal ones there..." Usami smiled, mussing Misaki's hair.

"_He's_ the pedophile?" Misaki mumbled, scrunching his face at the man's touch.

"You're almost 19 now, which means that we are both consenting adults."

"You're crazy," Misaki said quietly.

"Am I?" Usami smirked, reaching over to touch the boy's thigh, lightly rubbing back and forth, eyes never wandering from the road.

"What are you-!"

"Shhh…" the man silenced, moving his hand up to massage Misaki's now obvious bulge through his pants. Upward motions, some with strong pressure, then with light caresses; moderate circles, before squeezing slightly. Misaki closed his eyes tightly, gripping the sides of his seat so hard that his knuckles turned white. He sighed in ecstasy as his lover stroked him mercilessly.

_This guy is such a pervert…_

_Am I seriously getting off on this…!?_

"Crazy, am I?" Usami snickered, slipping his hand underneath the waistband of the boy's boxer-briefs. Misaki immediately snapped out of his 'momentary lapse of judgment.'

"Stop!" he protested, pushing the man away and diving into the backseat, breathing quite labored.

"What's wrong?" Usami laughed, still, to Misaki's disbelief, completely focused on the road.

"Idiot-Usagi! What are you trying to prove!? And anyway, it's not like I keep a clean pair of underwear handy in case you suddenly decide it's okay to just do something like that!"

"Well maybe you should," Usami added seriously.

_Damn-Usagi…_

Misaki wriggled uncomfortably in the backseat, arms folded stubbornly, mumbling incoherent swear words the rest of the drive there.

* * *

_Well this couldn't be more awkward…_

_I've never felt more like a child in my life._

Misaki was squished into a fancy booth next to Usami, who was next to Kamijou. Miyagi was the middle man in the opposite booth, flanked by Nowaki on one side and Shinobu on the other. The youngest males sat across from each other, closest to the aisle, and they both felt slightly out of place- outside the world of the 4-square of educated men. Misaki looked up at Shinobu, whose head was currently being held up by his own hand, thoughts somewhere else.

_He still looks really angry…_

_Is he always this upset?_

_I don't wanna make things worse, but…_

"Uh, Shinobu?" Misaki inquired. He looked over at the other males at the table, but they seemed too occupied with themselves to notice their conversation, so he continued. "Uhm, can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Ha, yeah," Misaki laughed nervously, "Uhm, well, I was sorta wondering about earlier y'know? About, uhm… the kiss," he ended in a whisper.

"What about it?" Shinobu spat, still looking away.

"Well, uh… why… did you do it?" he swallowed.

"Why not?"

"C'mon, Shinobu, seriously," Misaki looked intently at the boy. Shinobu put his hand down gently on the table as he returned the intense gaze.

_Those eyes… so much emotion…_

"Honestly?" Shinobu stated more than asked. "To see if you were gay."

"Wh-what? Why? What does that have to do with anything?" Misaki asked, completely taken aback.

"It has everything to do with everything," the boy replied flatly, moving back to his previous posture.

"Well, I don't know anything about that," Misaki mumbled, brow furrowed, "but you could have just asked me, right?"

"And would you have answered me truthfully? Are you gay?"

"What!? Of course not! I am a normal, healthy, 18-year-old college student," Misaki nodded.

"I think I've made my point," Shinobu scoffed. "And besides, I did pretty much ask you before anyway."

"Huh?"

"I asked if that man was your boyfriend," Shinobu turned to look at Misaki again, nudging his head in Usagi's general direction.

"Oh… yeah," Misaki recalled, still feeling guilty.

"Yeah, well, it doesn't really matter at this point. I know the truth, whether you own up to it or not."

_Who does this kid think he is?_

_Freakin' attitude…_

"Listen, Shinobu, I don't know what you think you know, but you don't know anything. I am not gay," Misaki huffed.

"If you're not gay, then why are you on this date? Hmm? And how come you get so defensive on the topic? Oh, and better yet, if you're not gay, then why did you kiss me back?" Shinobu leaned backward, arms folded with a smirk across his face. Misaki blushed ferociously, but his embarrassment quickly turned to anger, and he glared at the boy.

"Did you ever think that maybe Miyagi-san is drawn to his colleague because he's not rude and immature like you?" And as soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them, even before Shinobu's face froze in that agonizing expression, eyes tearing up in less time than it took for the kid to flee the room. All four men stared at the door that Shinobu had left through, before turning their gaze on Misaki. He sunk down in his seat, eyes averted and face beat red.

_Perhaps… I should have just stuck with being embarrassed…_

**Aw Shinobu don't be upset, he didn't mean it! Besides you were being kind of a jerk... hehe. Y'know what I realized? It is really hard to make Misaki Seme, even when paired up with Shinobu. That's sad. Misaki... grow some balls, lol.**


End file.
